Just Stay (traduction)
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: TRADUCTION de Just Stay de Geek in The Purple / "La douleur dans ma colonne était intense et presque insupportable; une douleur que tu as causé et pourtant tu es parti. Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ?" Je ris avec ironie. "Ce qui m'a le plus blessé ce jour-là n'était pas la balle dans mon dos." / PDV de Charles, spoil de DOFP. Reprise de la scène de l'avion


Bon, voilà mon premier essai de traduction. Je vous présente donc _Just Stay_ de **Geek in the purple** , qui personnellement m'a beaucoup plu. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi et que vous serez indulgent avec ma traduction ! Tout conseil sera le bienvenu :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas bon et que ça n'a pas donné ce que j'attendais, mais amusez-vous et laissez un commentaire !_

* * *

 **JUST STAY**

Mon regard, ferme et plein de ressentiment, s'ancre sur le visage face à moi, tandis que ma main crispée agrippe l'accoudoir du canapé où je suis assis. Si proche et si loin à la fois. Erik semble ignorer ma présence alors que je ne peux détourner mes yeux de lui. Rien qu'un instant, j'aurais aimé avoir mes pouvoirs pour lire dans ses pensées. Se sent-il coupable ? Ou est-ce toujours la même haine qui traverse ses veines ?

"Comment les as-tu perdu ?" demande-t-il en interrompant mes pensées, sans avoir le cran de me faire face.

"Le traitement pour ma colonne affecte mon ADN." Réponds-je amèrement.

"Tu as sacrifié tes pouvoirs en échange de tes jambes ?" Finalement, il décide de me regarder. Je peux voir la surprise sur son visage, comme si je lui étais inconnu.

"J'ai sacrifié mes pouvoirs à mon sommeil." Je baisse les yeux, déçu par sa pure accusation. "Qu'en sais-tu ?" Il ne sait rien de ma vie.

"J'ai perdu beaucoup moi aussi." ose-t-il répondre.

Inévitablement, un rire sceptique échappe à mon contrôle, jugeant mal ses mots. "Sèche tes larmes Erik." dis-je en le regardant à nouveau, "Ça ne justifie pas ce que tu as fait."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait. "

"Je sais que tu as pris ce qui signifiait le plus pour moi." l'accuse-je, sentant les larmes dans mes yeux.

"Eh bien, peut-être que tu aurais dû te battre plus pour eux." dit Erik, montant un peu la voix et remuant à nouveau le couteau dans la plaie.

La colère m'emplit soudain et mes muscles se tendent. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. "Si tu veux te battre Erik, Je vais me battre !" Je me lève de mon siège et il imite mon mouvement.

"Asseyez-vous !" Entends-je Logan dire, mais toute mon attention est focalisée sur Erik, qui me regarde avec les bras écartés, m'invitant à avancer.

"Laisse-le venir." murmure Erik. Il veut cela, comme s'il l'avait attendu.

Je me précipite sur lui et le frappe fort à la poitrine. "Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu l'as emmené loin, et tu m'as abandonné !" Je cris de colère et de haine.

Lui, sans détourner ses yeux des miens, commence à lister les noms de ceux qui sont partis. "Angel, Azazel" ses poings sont serrés, clos, et inconsciemment, ses pouvoirs commencent à provoquer des ravages sur l'avion. "Emma, Banshee ... Frères et soeurs, mutants, tous morts. Beaucoup d'autres, victimes d'expérimentations, massacrés." Je perds l'équilibre à cause des turbulences que son pouvoir engendre et je tombe sur le canapé où j'étais plus tôt. "On était censé les protéger ! Où étais-tu, Charles?" Chaque mot qu'il prononce fait vibrer l'avion avec tension. "Ou étais-tu quand les tiens avaient besoin de toi ?! Caché ! Toi et Hank, vous sentant différent de ce que vous êtes ! Tu nous as tous abandonné !"

Ces derniers mots, dans un calme mais égal ton amer, résonne dans ma tête, sachant qu'ils sont vrais. Pourtant, pour moi, cette conversation, ou au mieux discussion, n'a plus rien à voir avec nos amis, les humains ou la guerre. C'est plus important que cela, mais il semble qu'Erik ne peut le voir.

Il ne comprend pas ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre. Il n'a jamais été capable d'imaginer cela. Il n'a jamais réalisé que ce jour où mon esprit a touché le sien, une partie de moi est restée avec lui.

J'ai besoin de lui plus que tout, et même s'il m'a laissé à mon sort allongé sur cette plage. Il est le seul à blâmer pour mon actuelle situation, et je ne parle pas de la fatale balle qui a fini dans ma colonne.

Malgré la douleur que je commence à sentir dans mes jambes, je me lève et décide que la conversation n'est pas finie. Je sais que les effets du sérum commencent juste à s'estomper et je sens graduellement l'habituel picotement voyager à travers mes jambes, de mes orteils jusqu'à mes hanches.

Je pourrais me détourner calmement pour aller prendre la dose dont j'ai besoin et ignorer ce sentiment qui grandit en moi depuis trop longtemps. Mais pas cette fois. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il n'est pas capable de comprendre.

"Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-je de manière rhétorique et calme maintenant. Je baisse les yeux et secoue la tête en sentant des larmes que je ne peux retenir plus longtemps. Je lève mes yeux et les mêlent aux siens et, bien que je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs, je sens sa colère baisser alors que Hank recouvre le contrôle de l'avion.

"Tu n'as jamais compris ça," Répète-je en voyant la confusion sur son visage. "J'avais besoin de toi Erik." Confesse-je simplement en faisant un pas vers lui. "J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là ! Tu m'as laissé !" J'élève encore la voix et j'accompagne mes mots d'un coup de poing sur son torse. Plus vulnérable que jamais, je me permets d'ouvrir la main et de sentir son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Erik ne perd pas mes mouvements de vue et il m'observe avec tristesse. Il voit finalement ce qu'il n'a pas été capable de voir avant, bien que son expression me dise que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

"Tu m'as laissé sur cette plage" Continue-je, me fichant que mon discours soit entendu par Logan et Hank. Je m'en fous maintenant. "La douleur dans ma colonne était intense et presque insupportable; une douleur que tu as causé et pourtant tu es parti. Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ?" Je ris avec ironie. "Ce qui m'a le plus blessé ce jour-là n'était pas la balle dans mon dos. C'était mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux quand tu as disparu. Ce jour-là j'ai senti comment tu emmenais une partie de moi avec toi, et tu sais quoi ? Elle n'est jamais revenu." Je recule d'un pas, laissant ma main glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus le martellement de son cœur. Avec mon regard fixé dans ses yeux mélancoliques, maintenant pleins de compréhension et de culpabilité, je prononce mes derniers mots. "Tu n'as aucune idée."

Je conclus ma confession. Maintenant je sais qu'il peut comprendre ma douleur, bien qu'il ne puisse la partager. Je me tourne pour m'éloigner de lui, me fichant que les autres aient été témoins de cette conversation.

Je ne peux presque plus sentir mes jambes et je commence à entendre les voix dans ma tête. J'ai besoin du sérum immédiatement.

"Charles," murmure Erik en saisissant mes bras pour stopper mes pas.

"Ne me touche pas," Ordonne-je, me débarrassant de sa main et libérant mon bras.

Je ne regarde même pas en arrière. Je commence à marcher et après deux pas, je sens mes genoux trembler. Je réagis rapidement et m'appuie contre le côté de l'avion, près de la cabine arrière.

Je reste dans cette position pendant quelques secondes pendant que j'essaye ardemment de regagner le contrôle de mon corps. J'entame doucement deux autres pas, mais la douleur dans ma hanche et l'engourdissement dans mes jambes me répriment. J'appuie mon dos au mur de l'avion et respire profondément pour me recentrer.

"Charles, laisse-moi t'aider" suggère Erik en se rapprochant.

"J'ai pas besoin de ton aide." Dis-je fièrement.

Les pensées des autres commencent à émerger dans mon esprit, m'attaquant comme des lames acérées. Je peux sentir l'inquiétude de Hank et la confusion de Logan, mais par-dessus tout je sens la douleur d'Erik il y a de la douleur en lui et quelque chose d'autre que je ne peux définir.

 _S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider._

J'entends sa voix dans mon esprit si clairement qu'il semblerait qu'il a juste dit les mots. Je rejette son aide et essaye encore de reprendre le contrôle sur mes jambes. C'est stupide. Je suis conscient que je ne serais pas capable de faire un autre pas et qu'à n'importe quel moment mes jambes peuvent céder et me faire tomber.

Je tourne mon regard vers Erik, qui ne détourne pas ses yeux gris de moi. Je déteste me sentir si vulnérable, et encore plus après ce qui vient de se passer, mais je suis obligé de demander de l'aide.

 _Aide-moi_ , murmure-je dans son esprit.

Immédiatement, il est à mon côté, glissant sa main dans mon dos pour me tenir. J'entoure sa nuque de mon bras et, doucement, nous marchons vers l'arrière de l'avion. Erik m'aide à m'asseoir sur un des sièges.

"J'ai besoin du sérum" demande-je.

"Pourquoi te fais-tu ça ?" me demande-t-il sans quitter mon regard du sien.

"Donne-moi juste le sérum. Il est dans le sac contre le mur là" Indique-je.

Erik le regarde et je sens le doute envahir son esprit.

"Erik, s'il te plaît..." Supplie-je, amenant mes mains à mes tempes et pressant fort pour soulager la douleur.

Il me regarde et finalement attrape le sac au sol et l'ouvre.

"La boîte noire. Donne-la moi." Explique-je. Il fait juste ce que je demande.

Une fois dans ma main, j'ouvre la petite boîte où le sérum est déjà dans les seringues avec de petites doses contrôlées faites par Hank. Je remonte les manches de ma chemise bleue et je commence à pomper le sang de mon bras gauche, serrant mon poing encore et encore. Finalement, au milieu de tous les bleus, je réussi à distinguer la veine. Ma main tremble quand je reprends la seringue et place la pointe de l'aiguille sur mon bras.

 _S'il te plaît..._

J'entends la voix d'Erik projetée dans ma tête. Je lève mes yeux et il est là, ému, me regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il s'accroupit et repose sa main sur mon poing.

 _Je suis désolé, Charles._

Il essaye ardemment de projeter ses pensées dans mon esprit, mais je n'en veux pas. Je ne le veux pas dans ma tête maintenant.

"Stop!" Crie-je.

 _Ne fais pas ça,_ supplie-t-il de tout son coeur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Je vois la pure sincérité dans ses mots, mais je n'en ai plus besoin.

 _Ce n'est pas ton problème. Juste pars, comme tu l'as fait avant_ , Insiste-je.

Sa réponse vient immédiatement. Il me force à ouvrir la main et il entremêle ses doigts aux miens. Avec force, je sens Erik qui commence à projeter le souvenir de l'un de nos jeux d'échecs.

 _"Arrête ça !"_ demande-je à voix haute, en vain. Je n'ai plus le même contrôle que j'avais sur mes pouvoirs quelques années plus tôt, et je suis incapable de le bloquer en étant si faible.

Je nous vois tous les deux riant du résultat d'une partie d'échecs. La quatrième cette après-midi et la quatrième victoire pour moi. Je sens le bonheur que se souvenir donne à Erik. Il voyage à travers mon corps et envahit mon esprit. Il y a du bonheur et à nouveau quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, une vague d'émotions m'inonde et fasse tomber la seringue de ma main tremblante.

Mon regard se fixe sur Erik, qui m'observe avec un demi-sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Finalement, je reconnais ce sentiment que je ne pouvais décoder avant. Exactement le même sentiment qui m'a hanté durant des années. L'amour.

Mes yeux s'emplissent à nouveau de larmes et je regarde doucement comme Erik commence à se pencher vers moi, s'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Il étudie chaque trait faisant de moi ce que je suis. Je sens comment son cœur admire tous les angles que ses yeux peuvent atteindre. Ensuite, son regard revient dans le mien, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Dans ces pâles yeux j'ai découvert plus que ce que je n'ai jamais imaginé. J'ai finalement trouvé la pièce manquante qui me complète la pièce que, il y a des années, je lui ai donnée sans même m'en rendre compte.

Tout à coup, je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes douce mais forte à la fois, juste comme je les avais imaginé, mais encore mieux. Nos esprits se confondent et je concentre tous mes efforts à amplifier nos émotions et à les unifier pour qu'il sente ce que je ressens.

Nos bouches commencent à se battre chaudement et mes mains vont instinctivement s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux pour l'amener plus près. Je veux boire sa bouche et faire que ses souhaits couvrent mes sens pour le sentir lui juste lui.

La paix qui me remplit est le point culminant de tous les sentiments cachés et de tous les non-dits. C'est la réconciliation de deux esprits qui furent unis il y a longtemps et qui ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre.

 _Charles, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi,_ répète Erik encore et encore dans sa tête alors que nous nous embrassons passionnément, comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Ses mains coupent mon visage et, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'oublie les voix dans ma tête et la douleur dans ma colonne. Mes lèvres dansent le long des siennes. Je suis essouflée, et mon cœur est rapide. Je ne peux presque pas croire que cela se passe.

Quand nous manquons soudain d'air, il appuie son front contre le mien et nous regardons l'autre en essayant de retrouver le contrôle de notre respiration.

« Je suis désolé," répète-t-il "Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ressentirais la même chose," confesse-t-il

"Je pense que je ressens ça depuis que je t'ai sauvé la vie se jour là."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?" demande-t-il, surpris.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu l'accepter. Je suppose que j'avais peur," admis-je.

"La peur nous empêche toujours de faire ce que nous désirons le plus. »

"Nous ?" Demande-je, voulant en savoir plus.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu te perde, mais..." Explique Erik et il essuie mes larmes avec sa main.

"Mais ?"

"Je suppose que certaines choses ne vont pas comme on s'y attend. » avoue-t-il avec déception.

 _Cela peut changer..._ Murmure-je avec espoir dans son esprit. Il sourit. J'avais oublié combien ce parfait sourire, que j'avais si souvent rêvé quand je m'endormais, m'avait manqué.

"Tu as toujours eu une confiance aveugle en moi, même après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne comprends pas. " dit-il, baissant les yeux.

"Je te l'ai expliqué une fois," Grommelle-je en plaçant ma main sous son menton et le faisant me regarder dans les yeux. "Il y a du bon en toi, Erik. Tu n'es pas tout en colère et en rage. Tu as de la passion et je sais que tu pourras faire de grandes choses, si tu décides de rester. »

J'espère avec tout mon cœur que ce soit le cas. Je ne peux m'imaginer loin de lui à nouveau, surtout quand maintenant je peux l'avoir de la façon dont je l'ai toujours rêvé. Je suis conscient des obstacles le long de la route, mais j'ai confiance en le fait que nous pourrons le faire si nous restons ensemble.

 _Je veux rester..._ marmonne-t-il, _parce que c'est toi et parce que je ne pourrais plus supporter de ne pouvoir embrasser ces lèvres à nouveau_ _._

Ces mots me font sourire et je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Nous nous embrassons lentement et avec douceur et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela puisse être le début d'une grande aventure.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter, autant pour l'histoire originale que pour la traduction. C'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
